Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid
Plants vs Zombies: Sunken Pyramid is a fanon turn-based forum RPG about the Tower Defense game Plants vs Zombies. It was originally created by Murabito, but suddenly fall short and was eventually passed down to lamarepeater then Bubblefan123. A revival of the RPG was created by Vergel Nikolai, the current game master of the RPG. It is still ongoing. Story A group of plants heard rumors of an ancient pyramid sunk down to the bottom of the ocean. Treasure has been said to be buried beneath there, but there are also stories about Sea monsters, sea wraiths, and zombies guarding the said structure. An expedition group lead by Crazy Dave set sail to the Sunken Pyramid. The group entered a strong hurricane in the middle of the sea, while being ambushed by the Zombhook Pirates. After they defeated the pirate captain, Zombhook, the pirates surrendered and offered to help the journeymen as they revealed that they were going to the pyramid. Zombhook then send them a top. The group must go to the Bloodpetal Clan and seek help, for they know how to get pass the pyramid. The group then landed on a small island, where they met a Travelling Safe, who sold them goods and help them find a way through the island. While they were exploring, they encountered Impfinity, a zombie hero who was sent by Dr. Zomboss to stop the group. He was immediately defeated. He stated that the other heroes already had a head start on going to the pyramid before he ran away. The group rescued a pair of Coconut Doctors in the jungle. They came from a village in the other island, in which the two of them led the group to. While they were sailing to the other island, an armada of marine ships are seen patrolling the seas. They had a grudge against one of the plants on the group, Cactopus. The group then met Captain Zombhook once again and now helped them in defeating the marine fleet. The next day, the group landed on Coco Village, where they took some rest. That brief relaxation was then interrupted by a group of adventurer zombies who ambushed one of the plants. The mayor of Coco Village fear the sudden uprise of zombie adventurers in the jungle, causing the plants to go ahead and investigate. They then discovered that the adventurers were lead by Rustbolt, another zombie hero sent to stop them. He was then eventually defeated and so as the remaining expedition crew. The plants chased down the escaping zombie tractor operator, which lead them to the Bloodpetal Clan. There, Impfinity and the other adventurers were were about to attack the native redstingers until the plants arrived and caused them to retreat. The Bloodpetal Redstingers are still threatened.by their presence and trapped them in a cage. Camilla, a former Bloodpetal, ensured their freedom after winning in a one-on-one fight against the Blood Hunter. Camilla eventually spared the Blood Hunter's life and became the new Blood Hunter. They stated on the Bloodpetal Village for a while. Then next day, reports stated that the village was under attack by a rival tribe, the Stonehusk Clan, and they attempted to steal a piece of the Idol of Xancxolota. In a grip of revenge, the chief it the Bloodpetals ordered Red Robin and the plants to attack the Stonehusks and kill their chieftain. The Stonehusks sent their chief shaman, AKEE Juju, to come and stop them, but was eventually defeated. Once they reached the Stonehusk Village, they defeated the guards, including AKEE Juju who battled them again. Once they defeated Itchanalope, the Stonehusk Chieftain, he surrendered his life to the Blood Hunter. But then Camilla spared him. After this long battle, the Stonehusks agreed to end the Mutiny between them and Bloodpetal and are now united. The heroes were then given the Idol of Xancxolota for them to open the Sunken Pyramid. The plants then sailed through the Journeyman's Sea, cold northern waters that will lead them to the next island. The sea itself is infested with viking zombies. The plant heroes make their way passed a crossfire between the viking raiders and the marine fleet. Commodore Shallowgraves turns his attention to the plants and Cactopus who fought their way through and came to follow them. The plants we almost close to the next island until Neptuna ambushed them. Eventually defeated, Neptuna retreated and the plants landed on the icy shores of Frosty Creek. After staying for the night, the plant heroes and the rest of the citizens had a dream of a colossal beast destroying their town. It was known as the Wondering. Freya, a former valkyrie and the mayor of the town had the plant heroes sent to the mountains to defeat the Windegoo and end the curse. Gameplay The gameplay is similar to most text-based RPGs like forum games and MUDs. Players must input their actions (attack, spells, consumables, etc) an when a maximum amount of repliers are reached (or if a long amount of days passed by), the game master will display the results. The order I which who acts first is based on two things: order of replying and speed system. There are also some times in which there are no battles (Overworld and Explore Modes) and players are allowed to roleplay, chat with their fellow players in-character and out-of-character. They can also do this on friendly NPCs and sometimes enemies in the middle of the battle. Typically like other RPGs, characters have stats that determine their role in the battle. The stats depends on the classes that they chose: *Health: Determines the amount of damage you receive before you get vanquished. *Attack: The amount of damage you deal in a certain attack/ability. This is a separate stat and is already applied to all damage-based abilities. *Defense: The percentage of damage you will ignore. Only a few items and abilities give this and is not a base stat. *Speed: The more speed you have, the more likely you attack first. This stat is added on together with the reply order to determine your total speed in a turn. *Healing: Along with damage, this is a separate stat that only plant characters with healing abilities can have. They can be improved by healing amping stats. Characters See here for the list of players. Each will also link you to their specified pages. See here for the list of major NPCs. Each will also link you to their specified pages. Trivia *This game was originally going to be an Endless Dungeon Crawler, but after lamarepeater and Bubblefan123 (eventually me) created a proper plot, the Endless part is removed ad it became some sort of saga.